Animagus Series
by Elemental eChO1
Summary: Four Grand Animagus stuggling to live in a world that has been divided by war. Draco, Cho, Dumbledore, and Lupin each have their own seperate tales to tell you in this amazing series. Please R &R and tip on you way out :o)
1. Animagus Series *1 Draco Malfoy

__

*Animagus Series*

A series about four grand animaguses

***An elegant note from Elemental Echo***

This is a fic about four grand animaguses and they are not the Marauders. They are Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Albus Dumbledore, and Remus Lupin ß he's the only marauder] Ok, just to let ya know, Draco is out of character in the beginning. He's no longer the nasty guy you guyz know. This IS in the future, but just a little when Harry and the rest get out of Hogwarts.{Sorry Ron and Hermione fans. They have no part in this series. Maybe at the end…Harry doesn't have a MAJOR role, but he's in here.]A wizarding war has broken out and now magic is being noticed by muggles. Instead of rifles, they have wands. Instead of tanks, they have dragons. Instead of submarines, they have wand carrying mer-people. I like the pairing of Draco and Cho so that is in here as well. 

***Disclaimer:*** 

I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter books. They are owned by J.K. Rowling. The plot is somewhat mine, but I got the idea of this story from Harry Turtledove ß another fav author of mine] books called Into the Darkness and Descending Darkness. 

Animagus Series #1: Draco Malfoy

__

The Sahara desert stretched farther than the eye could see. The sun burned down on the lonely traveler as if there were two giant stars radiating heat on the Earth. The traveler kept up his strength and kept trekking in the sand. His name: Draco Malfoy. His occupation: Warrior for Europe in this great big wizarding war. His Age: 22. It had been 5 years since the young, handsome[a/n sorry, had to throw that in here…] man had been out of Hogwarts. This war had been going on so long. He had seen so many people die…. He had left his wife and son under the orders of Dumbledore so they wouldn't be killed. He sighed and took a long swig of water, he was about out. A broomstick would have been better, but he had to, "stay low". Or he could just use his set of wings. He could change into a dragon at will, but to see a dragon flying over the desert would be too noticeable and he **WAS **in enemy territory. He threw down his scythe in anger. "I still CAN NOT believe Dumbledore! Making me leave my beautiful wife! And my newborn son! I changed my life for him and THIS is what he does to me," Draco yelled at a Sidewinder snake slithering through the sand. Draco remembers his days of the dark arts. He was always mean in school. Always gloating of things. Always trying to find something wrong with Harry Potter whom he was jealous of. He laughs at some of the stupid things he did. Harry like Cho and so did he. Cho finally ended up liking Draco and married him when they turned 20. Before that, it was noting but endless chasing after him as he tried to keep her from knowing that he was involved in some powerful dark arts stuff. His father had drawn him into it. But now, his father was dead. All because of the dark arts. Dumbledore had helped Draco out of the Dark arts. Now he was a warrior in this stupid war. He was nothing, but a warrior while Harry Potter, his wife, and his daughter and son were living the top notch life near Dumbledore as Harry just commanded troops. Harry waved his finger and the troops went wherever he sent them while Ginny, his wife; Henry, his son; and Genie; his daughter, stayed in a fancy house in a safe country away from all this war. His family, on the other hand, was in Wales, which had turned into an important battle field, and was probably hiding scared from the Muggles who had joined the war. Draco picked up his scythe and begins walking again. Maybe SOMEONE would find him. ANYONE. Just not one of the enemies. He could remember the last thing his father had said to him, "Kill that Harry Potter! Kill him to avenge your father!" He was 18 then. It was the day before he would turn 19. It was also the beginning of the war. The war had been going on for about 4 years. He decided to marry Cho then. He had always thought Dumbledore was out to get him and had sent him to war. Cho then had their son, Drake Malfoy. His name meant the same as his father's: Dragon. Drake was gonna turn 1 in a few months. Draco cursed violently. He had missed his son as a baby. He can remember the night when they burst into his home demanding him to come to war. He was holding Drake and they had grabbed him up and practically threw him to Cho. Draco was enraged about that and had tried to fight the five men off themselves, but they were too much. Standing in the shadows was Harry. These were HIS troops! They had came BARGING in his home. THEY had changed his life. THEM. Hopefully the war would end and he could return and find them alright. A Red-tailed hawk flew to Draco. "Why hello, Rein. How are you." Draco stroked his faithful hawk. He hated owls. They reminded him of Dumbledore's letter he had sent to him, demanding he go to war. "Well, Rein. Look ahead. That's Casablanca, Morocco. Can you smell that ocean air already? I can a little. It's about…hmm….40 miles or so ahead. We'll make it." Draco told Rein and Rein squawked, Draco smiled. He hadn't smiled in weeks. With all the hate bottled up inside of him, how could he have smiled. He'd have to sneak in the city. With the weird clothes he wore, they'd bomb him out of the city. England had its allies, America, Canada, Japan, part of Russia, Australia, some of South America and the lower part of Africa, and the rest of Europe except for Germany and Poland. Some countries remained neutral, but not many. Wales was neutral until Germany started a battle on it, then Wales joined England. But if one sole warrior got attacked, they wouldn't bother to send reinforcements. They wouldn't bother at all…

Casablanca. What a gorgeous city. It's high-rise buildings. It's seashore. Better than London…maybe. Draco was in an alley sitting near the wall. Rein had flown off to find food. Draco was bored. There was nothing to do. He had lost his platoon a while ago so now he was on his on. Casablanca was a safe city. You get here and no on could do anything to you. Draco still hid. He didn't trust anyone. Draco turned his wand over and over in his hand. He watched the muggles trotting through the muddy streets. Children splashed in puddles and were pulled away from them by their mothers. A man came by with his lovely wife and his baby girl. A tear could have rolled down Draco's cheek if he wasn't so angry. He was angry with Dumbledore and all the stupid warriors who had nothing to be angry for. In his platoon, the guys joked around and played cards laughing and talking excitedly. All of them were fresh out of Hogwarts except for a couple of older guys and men who had gone to other schools. None of them had wives or children. Draco let the rain be his tears and he stood up and looked towards the coal Grey sky. No sign of Rein. He sighed. He'd have to get to the warehouse where warriors went to relax here. He didn't know where it was, but he'd have to find. The rain was beating hard on his head and his hair fell around his face, giving him a menacing look. "Hey pal! Give me all you belonging!" Some guy behind Draco yelled so that he could be heard over the loud thunder boom. Draco laughed an evil laugh. "You DO NOT want to mess with me," he said to the guy, still turned around. "Are you one of those…umm…d-d-dark w-w-wizards?" the man stuttered out. "Why yes I am," Draco muttered and turned into the Dragon as if it could not be kept chained up inside of him and advanced on the man. Draco's dragon form had a cute appearance. It wasn't THAT big, but still big enough to scare the pee out of you. Its wings were leathery and had a wing span of a small airplane. It had horns and short spikes along it's back and the end of his tail was also sported a deadly spike, Three spikes to be exact. Actually, it resembled the dragon on the muggle movie Dragonheart ß a/n: I don't own that either] The man was in so much shock that he fell to the ground and backed up into some trashcans. Draco could have made short work of him. He could have either froze him or fry him. He could have torn him to pieces or sliced him in half. The numerous ways he could have killed him. Draco could have jumped at the possibilities. When he had reached the man, he breathed on him and sniffed him, deciding on what way to kill him. Then, an image of Cho in her Swan body with a 1 –year-old Drake riding on her back came to Draco's dragon/human mind. Draco the dragon stopped and sat down. He liked the image. It was nice. The man shivered then got to his feet and ran. "How stupid of him to run!" Draco said in Dragon Language, "Running from a dragon!" The image was gone now and Draco was back to his human self. The sun was finally coming out again. Rein was still nowhere to be seen. Draco sat back down in the gutter and opened up his sack. There were silly objects in here like papers and small bits of food, not enough to live on. There was some potion ingredients and the most important thing, a picture of Cho, him, and the baby. He smiled a rare smile. Drake looked like him, but had his mothers black hair. He stuffed everything back in his bag minus the picture and threw it on his back. Rein would find him, Rein always found him. He placed the picture onto his scythe handle so he could look at in whenever he wanted. He set out into the street. People were so busy rushing places that they didn't see him in his weird dress-up. Draco wondered around aimlessly. Sometime in the next hour, Rein had shown up with some food, a hot dog. Draco ate it and gave Rein the bread. "Rein, did you see any sign of that silly platoon finder, warrior resting place?" Draco asked Rein to the numerous stares of older ladies muttering about cruelty to animals. Rein squawked and pointed his beak to the sky. About 10 or 12 broomsticks were flying just above them. "Hmm…" Draco said, "Guess there is no need to hide magic anymore." Draco said as he conjured up a broomstick. The old ladies gasped. "A WIZARD!" one with teeth yelled and she ran off. Her friends walked off very fast except for one. She continued to feed the pigeons. "I'm a witch. No need running from one of my on." She gave a smile showing 7 teeth. Draco looked at her as she pulled a broomstick from under the park bench. She gave a wave and took off into the air. Draco did the same hoping he hadn't lost sight of the gang of broomsticks.

Being back on a broomstick with the air rushing through his hair made Draco fell good. Rein flew ahead of him showing off his expertise flying skills. "So ya wanna play, Rein?" Draco said as he flew circles around his bird and did a loop-de-loop. He kept a little behind the other flyers, so they wouldn't start asking questions. Rein soon grew tried of flying that vast distance without a rest, that he landed on the end of Draco's broom. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was a pinkish-red. Rein had fallen asleep and it kept almost all of the tiny birds will power to hold on in his sleep. 

The other flyers soon landed and Draco followed suit. They were in a thicket of woods, but in the clearing stood a ramshackle tower-like house. A bunch of Wizards, either drunk or just lying around, were outside. Music filled the air. He walked through the door and saw the craziest scene he could walk into. There was a desk where a witch was assigning people their rooms. There were hundreds of tables in the small room that it was incredibly hard to walk without bumping into the someone or something. Goblins ran the tables bringing an assortment of food. Numerous games of exploding snap were going on around the place and the everything was loud. Draco liked the scene. It was good to see people having fun even if he wasn't having much. He walked through the crowd, stepping on toes and hooves. Rein squawked once again and bit down on someone's ear. They complained and yelled, but who could hear them over all this noise. Draco signed his name and got room 255. He headed towards the stairs, but a familiar red head grabbed his arm. "Hey, Malfoy, Nice bird. Anyway, Stick around for the gypsy dancers. It's gonna get real hot up in here when they come!" Fred or George Weasley said and went to get a table up front with the rest of his brothers. Draco thought about it. He REALLY missed Cho and didn't think that seeing gypsies would help, but it may be fun. It wasn't like they were going to strip off their clothes…WERE they? Draco took a seat and Rein perched on the back of another chair. Draco sipped on a butterbeer that had magiced in front of him. There was a loud whoop from the Weasley's table as a set of 12 girls came out into the crowd. They dance and whirled in the front for awhile as Fred and George screamed for them to "take it off". "Animals!" hissed Draco over the noise. The girls didn't effect him at all. He was about to get Rein and leave until a rather pretty girl danced in front of him. She was African and had almond shaped eyes that were hazel. Her skin was more caramel than brown. "Hi, I'm Ruth," she said and continued to dance. Draco sipped his butterbeer. "Excuse me peasant girl. I AM married and would like to get to my room so I can get up early and find my platoon. If you would mind and please step out of my way." Draco said this every so calmly. He started to get up to the shocked face of the girl called Ruth. Rein flew to his shoulders acting very protective of her master. Draco nodded his head towards Ruth and went towards the stairs. There were fits of laughter as Ruth's face turned a little red. She ran after Draco. "YOU EMBARSSED ME!" She yelled out of ear shot as Draco read the numbers on the door. "And your point is?" Draco asked as he went up another fight of stairs, Ruth still behind him. "My POINT is. I've been dancing for 10 years and have never been embarrassed like that. EVERYONE likes my dancing!" she yelled at Draco's back. He chuckled. "Listen. Sorry if I embarrassed you while you were doing your "dance" If that's what you could call it, but I AM MARRIED and no other girl affects me like my wife. She's very beautiful and I miss her dearly." Draco said this as he read another number on a door. "Wow. You must really love her very much to just up and leave during one of MY performances." Ruth said as they went up a ramp. "Yeah…I have a son too. His name's Drake." Draco stopped once again, but only to turn and check where he was. "You never told me what YOUR name is." Ruth said. "It's Draco. And I don't like your tone. Sounds like you're after me or something." He said as they, yet again, went up a stairway. Ruth stopped. "EXCUSE ME! You're cute and all, but I'm no homewrecker. We both seem pretty lonely so I thought…So I thought we could be friends."

Draco needed someone to travel with and thought it was pretty stupid to try and find his platoon since he didn't want to be in the war. So he accepted Ruth's friendship and they were now looking at the stars in the cool might air. "Wow. Your wife is very pretty. And your son's cute." Ruth said as she looked at the picture Draco had placed on his scythe. She handed the picture back to him and pulled something out of her pouch. "This is Hiyoki. He was my fiancé. Then he went out into this stupid war. I still miss him. I wish I knew where he was…." Draco stared at the picture. A Japanese guy stared back at him. He kept giving him the peace sign. Ruth put the picture back. They didn't talk for awhile. Then finally Ruth spoke, "Is that your choice of weapon?" she asked pointing at Draco's scythe. "Yeah. And my wand. What about you?" He asked as Ruth fumbled with something beside her. She soon pulled out a sword. "A katana of course! Oh yeah, and my wand." Ruth's sword glimmered in the moonlight as she pulled out an ebony wand. "The way I see it. If we take out the head of a platoon, we can very well stop the whole platoon." Draco said out of nowhere. Ruth stared at him." Just the TWO of us????" she said very shocked. "Yeah, me, you, and maybe my Cho. I think I know someone else who may help us." Draco said and he looked at Cho. "Who?" she asked. "Captain Remus Lupin." 

Ruth decided the plan was pretty cool. She was only 19 and a 19-year-old girl wouldn't be suspected of turning into an assassin. She would contact Cho since Draco couldn't. They wouldn't use Rein, too risky. She'd borrow someone's owl. As Ruth wrote the letter, Draco scouted out the people around him to see if any were worth recruiting. None were. They all looked so….well…….there were no words to describe them. Ruth finished the letter, pretty satisfied and sent it off. "Well, pack up. We've got a LONGGGGG way to go." Draco said as they slowly climbed down from the roof that morning. As they reached the bottom, Draco looked at the possibilities of escape. They were low. Wizards were everywhere. Then he saw him. Beard shining in the early sun. "Albus Dumbledore's here. We're dead." Draco said as Dumbledore asked someone if they had seen Draco Malfoy. A couple of people shook their heads, but one said 'The roof' NO ONE would lie to the head honcho of the "Good Side" of the war. Ruth gulped. Then she pulled Draco through a little window. Draco was so surprised that he fell hard on the cement. "Storage shelter." Ruth muttered. They made their way to a door in the far corner. There were shouts from ahead and foot stomping. "I wonder why Dumbledore is here. It's not like him to make appearances in common places like this." Draco said sitting on a crate. "He's looking for you. It could be really important you know. Maybe something about Cho…" Ruth said and at that last word, Draco had flung open the door yelling for Dumbledore.

Draco sat down in a metal chair. When he had found Dumbledore, Dumbledore brought him to this place in London. They were no longer in Morocco. Ruth sat in the chair beside him. Rein had been captured in a cage. Dumbledore sat in a more comfortable chair than his guests. He held up a ratty envelope. "We told you not to contact her," he said and Ruth gasped. It was the letter she had written. Draco noticed this too and turned to look at Rein. He was fighting to get out of the cage. If he kept this up, his head would hurt to death. Draco looked back at Dumbledore. "Ya can't blame me for trying." He said and Dumbledore looked shocked that he would say this to him. "You were planning on taking on major platoons by yourself! You and this common street rat!" Dumbledore yelled. His face was redder than red. The color in Ruth's face drained out. She didn't want this. "Listen, Albus. You REALLY don't want to push me." Draco said as he started to get up. Dumbledore's guards pushed him back down into his seat. Draco couldn't take it anymore. The dragon inside of him roared to be free. He transformed quickly and took out the guy on his left with a flick of his tail. They guy lay motionless as the blood seeped onto the white carpet. The right guy didn't take anytime to take out his wand, but Draco the dragon was quicker and the guy's bloody head rolled under Ruth's chair. Ruth was screaming her lungs off as Dumbledore turned into a great, big red bird: a Phoenix. He clawed at Draco's eyes. Draco knew if he died as a Dragon, he was dead: period. Ruth was so scared that Draco had to talk to her. He yelled something in dragon language hoping Ruth knew what it meant. She stopped screaming and ran to Rein's cage. She UNDERSTOOD. She unlatched Rein and he flew off to his master, turning Dumbledore's attention to him instead of Draco. Draco burst out the window and Ruth clambered onto his back. She was careful not to sit on any spikes. Dumbledore the Phoenix roared and flew out the window. An injured Rein fluttered to Ruth. Draco was much more faster than Albus. His wings were bigger and he was far ahead of Albus in the next couple of minutes. Albus soon dropped out of sight. "Land Draco. You're in pain and we're fugitives now." Ruth smiled and Draco landed and turned back into himself. His eye was badly damaged and there was a gash in his right arm, but that was it. Little Rein needed more attention than him. Draco turned back into his human self and fell to the ground in exhaustion . Ruth rushed to his side. "Rein first. Before he dies." Draco spurted out. Blood also came out with his words. "He's just a bird. You need help as well." Ruth said mopping his temple. "PAY ATTENTION!! Help my bird or die!" Draco roared at her. Ruth jumped back in shock and started to help Rein. "I wonder how Dumbledore does it. How can a Phoenix beat a dragon!" Draco said from his spot on the ground. Ruth just shrugged her shoulders and put Rein's broken wing in a splint. "It just tears me up inside to know that they may just go and kill my wife and son now. I wish I could reach them…." Draco said. He turned over and stared at the sky. It was a pinkish red as the sun was getting ready to set. He could tell, by there being woods all around, that they weren't in Africa, they had to be back in Europe. They had flown over water for a while…. Ruth laid Rein on her bag and looked at Draco. "Do you want help?" she asked cautiously. "No. I'll heal myself. Hand me my wand please." He told her. "It want help these wounds. You got them when you were a dragon." Ruth said as she began putting some water on his gash. He winced in pain. "Draco. We can make a run for it and reach Wales in about 10 days. We can pick up Cho and Drake and head somewhere for secret until the whole war is over. I got someone who owes me a HUGE favor. He should be able to protect us." Ruth said as she bandaged up his arm. "Okay. We can try. Who's the person that owes you the favor?" Draco asked her as she packed up her first aid things. "Harry. Harry Potter." Ruth said.

"No WAY am I gonna relay on him to help us! He'll only run to Dumbledore and tell him everything! Where we're going. Who we're contacting. All that stuff! Ruth, I just can't face him NOW," Draco pleaded with Ruth to not contact Harry to help them. He was sure that Harry would run straight to Dumbledore and blow everything. "He's the only one that can help, Draco. Rein and you are both hurt! I'm not an animagus so I can't turn into anything that can fly. You are the only one that can fly. We need Harry. I trust him. Don't you?" Ruth looked into Draco's eyes. Burning into them with her brown ones. Draco blinked his gray eyes[A/N: Are Draco's eyes gray??? I can't remember…] He shook his head. "You go Ruth. I'm not gonna trust him. I'm sorry, but I guess this is where we part ways….." Draco said. Rein's wing was feeling a little better since his arm healed with magic and Draco could see out of his damaged eye again. If they walked a couple of days, he would be fully healed and then he could fly. He didn't need Ruth if she was gonna go to Harry Potter for help. He didn't need her at all. He gathered his stuff and his scythe and headed towards a parting in the trees. Rein flapped wimpy to him and rested on his shoulders. "WAIT!" Ruth yelled after him,"You're not just gonna leave me here! I can't dissaperate and apparate. That was outlawed when I was in my 5th year! Come on Draco! Don't leave me." Ruth began to cry. Draco stopped in his tracks and stared back at her. "You want go to Harry?" he asked her. Ruth thought about it as she still whimpered. "Draco. Believe me. Harry isn't the kind of person who would rat us out just because you guys had some beef in the past. Listen to me, Draco. He's the only one who can help." Ruth said. She sniffed and dried her tears on the back of her hand. "You know, You're such a wimp. Come on," Draco said smiling. Ruth smiled back and gathered her things.

They walked for days. It seemed to be for a week that they walked. Draco stretched his arms. "I think I can fly now. And Rein's getting better too." Draco said. They still needed to find Lupin and the way to do that was to go to Harry. "Do you know where Harry IS? I heard he was in some safe country far away from the war." Draco said as he was getting prepared to transform in a dragon. "Not true at all. He is in Wales. He's just tucked away in some fancy castle in some woods. I don't think Ginny likes that one bit. She likes action and being in the middle of things." Ruth said waiting for Draco to transform. "Whatever. Could we just get on with this." Draco said as he transformed. He roared "Hop on" in dragon language and they flew off into the sky. Draco caught some air under his wings so he could go higher. Ruth tried to calculate where they were. They've been flying for about 2 days when only three breaks and Draco was flying fast. "Maybe we're over the French Alps now, but I'm not really sure. Go below the clouds for I can see please," Ruth told Draco, whom she hoped still understood English. Draco swiveled his head around to stare at her. Then, he dipped downward. Rein followed behind him. They were now under the clouds that felt so much like the cotton candy Draco used to devour in his youth. It made him think of his father who had beat him with a heavy belt because he had eaten muggle food. It was his father who had done the Killing Curse on the person who had given it to him. He shook his huge dragon head and listened to Ruth talking above him. "….I think that's Mont Blanc over there. You know, the highest Alps peak. We need to head Northwest towards England for….well….a while. Maybe we should rest," Ruth said as she held Rein who was tired from flying so far without a rest. "When we're over the mountains. We'll rest. This dragon can not withstand cold temperatures," Draco said in dragon language. Ruth nodded and stroked Rein's feathers. Draco flew harder until they got over the mountains. Then, he dipped down again do that he could reach the ground faster. Ruth held on to him and Rein at the same time. Draco's huge dragon feet soon hit the ground and Ruth climbed off. She placed Rein on the ground as he clutched it with his talons. Draco transformed back into his human form. He had been in Dragon form so long that he had almost forgotten what he looked like. Then, when he was about to make sure EVERYTHING was still the same[a/n: if ya know what I mean…], his stomach growled. "Umm….Ruth, do you have anything to eat?" he asked. "Well, I have a couple of sandwiches and bananas and apples and some candy and to drink I have cans of butterbeer." Ruth said looking in her bag. "Do they MAKE Butterbeer in cans?" he asked her. "Well, yeah of course. They need some sort of way to take it around with you without spilling it." Ruth told him as she tossed him a sandwich and a can of butterbeer. She took a banana. They ate silently and listened to the sounds of the forest. Then, Rein came back from flying who-knows-where and dropped something in Ruth's lap. "I'm beginning to think he likes you better than me." Draco said with a smirk. "Umm…Draco. This sign says that this is a NO MAGIC ZONE for a couple of hundreds of miles. Meaning, the last magic we can use is right here in this part of woods. Meaning, you can't transform into a Dragon." Ruth said worriedly. "WHAT! How are we supposed to get out of France ALL the way to England." Draco roared. "Maybe I could contact Harry…" Ruth said in a low tone. "No need Ruth. We're already here," came a voice that belonged to the one and only Harry Potter."

Draco stood near the shadows as it got darker. Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, and their two kids, Genie and Henry Potter, sat around a fire with Ruth. Rein had flown to some trees to get away from them, too. "We were on a skiing trip on Mont Blanc when we saw a dragon. We decided to follow it. I mean How many dragons do you see flying over the Alps." Ginny squealed. "But we weren't flying directly over Mont Blanc." Draco said from the shadows. He sipped his Butterbeer. Ginny turned her nose up at him. Harry looked at the ground, "Henry had excellent eyes. He saw the dragon and could even tell a girl with a bird was riding on its back. We knew it had to be Ruth and Draco." Harry said in a mono-tone. Genie and Henry both sported nice robes that were not torn and ragged like his wife's and son's. His own robes at home were ragged. Genie's was pink and Henry's was dark green. Ginny crossed her legs and looked digusted at Ruth as she peeled another banana. Ruth, of course, was dirty from traveling and her robes were torn from when she fought Dumbledore. She hadn't had a chance to repair them with magic. Ginny then began filing her nails. "Draco. May I have a word with you," Harry said as he headed towards the trees where Draco was hidden. "Yes? Mister Big, Bad Harry Potter." Draco said with a sneer. "Draco. You don't know how lucky you are to have sweet, sensible Cho Chang as your wife. Ginny whines and whines and those Kids are the devil!" Harry said in a low, sad tone. "So what. You took me away from my family." Draco said. He kicked a pine cone. "Well, I really wasn't under the orders of Dumbledore. I just wanted to get you away from Cho so I could…..So I could be with her…" Harry said. He twisted his wizards hat around in his hand. Draco was in a fury of rage. He jumped on Harry and stated pounding his face in. Harry's glasses were broken and hung limply from the side of his face. Then, Draco stopped. "Why, Harry? Just answer that question. Why? You have a wonderful life. My life is the pits. You can enjoy doing fun things with your family while my family is in little Wales where the battle is strongest," Draco said. Harry wiped some blood from his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "I assure you that your family is safe. I felt bad about taking many women away from their husbands, fiancés, or boyfriends that I set up a little camp in my castle's grounds for them to live outside the war," Harry dais. He repaired his glasses back a step where he could do magic. Then, he stepped back forward and looked intently into Draco's eyes. "Cho should have been mine, Draco. You and I BOTH know it." Harry then stepped back into the firelight and danced to some music Ginny had put on.

"That's all he told me, but I DO fell he is holding back on me." Draco told Ruth an hour after Harry and his family had gone to sleep in a fancy tent. "I don't think Harry would try to…you know with Cho." Ruth said. "You might as well say Sleep with her, do the do, have sex, because I believe that he will try it if I don't get back with her. I'm telling you. The way he looked at me. The way is told me that Cho was supposed to be his. Ruth, he wasn't just playing like back at Hogwarts. He was for real." Draco stared into the fire as he talked. "Draco. You're REALLY off line NOW! Thinking the great wizard Harry Potter would do such an evil thing to you!" Ruth yelled. She really believed that Harry was a good guy. "WHY, may I ask, is he so great? Because he's got a foul scar on his head? Because all he's doing in this war is pointing his finger to tell a whole set of 15,oo men where to go die next? Because he's taken men from their women!" Draco shouted the last one. His so-called "friend" was taking the side of someone who wanted his wife! How could she do that? Ruth stared at Draco, silent. "You want a can of Butterbeer?" Draco asked her. She nodded.

"Alright everyone. Just hold on to each others hands and I'll be able to disparate with all of you." It was the next morning and they were getting ready to leave the campsite. Harry was addressing everyone there. Draco was still fuming about last night. Ruth kept glancing at him. She was still a little mad, but not much. She even smiled at Draco a few times. "Daddy, Daddy1 Are THEY coming with us?" Genie asked Harry. She looked at them a little disgusted and shook her black hair like she was a princess. "Yes. Draco is coming to receive his wife and Ruth is his traveling companion." Harry said. Then, he threw a wicked gaze at Draco. Draco stared at him with no emotion on his face. Henry kept kicking a poor little frog and Ginny kept picking twigs out his flaming Red hair. Then, Draco had a sickening felling in his stomach as they disparate. 

A huge castle loomed before them. Hundreds of tents were sitting on its lawn. "We're home!" Henry yelled as he and Genie raced across the lawn. Ruth looked impressed by the castle. She something about it being bigger then she thought. Draco wasn't really listening. He wanted to find Cho and get her out of here fast. He entered the huge gates. It was then, that he noticed, that Harry had suddenly disappeared from beside Ginny. "Where'd Harry go?" He asked Ruth. She shrugged and walked with Ginny, who seemed to not want her there. Draco walked fast through the thousands of tents. "I heard about what you did. Pretty brave. I'd take on Dumbledore myself if I was brave. He's become quite a dictator don't you think?" Draco knew that voice. It belonged to Remus Lupin.

Draco looked back and saw Lupin, who looked young for his age, standing by a tent. He was twirling a wand around in his hand. "Long time no see, Lupin." Draco said.. Then, he quickly added, "Will you join our little group? To stop Dumbledore and this whole war." Lupin thought about it. "Sure. All my men will help. We've come here to hide out. We need some action." Lupin smiled. "Umm… Do you know where Cho Chang-Malfoy is? She has a son who should be one with Black hair. His name's Drake." Draco said before carrying on with finding her. "Well, Drake should be by the lake with all the other kids. Cho…. Should be in the last tent, near that window there." Draco felt a sick felling when Lupin said that there was a window right by that window. "Before I go find her, Do you know what is in that window?" Draco asked. Lupin replied with, " Well, I can recall it being Harry's thinking room or something like that. He's always in there."

Draco ran harder and harder. Blood pumping in his ears. He had to reach Cho. Harry was probably already there. At least Drake didn't have to see what he thinks was happening. He knocked over a woman with a laundry basket without apologizing. He reached the tent in lighting speed and threw open the flap. Harry was advancing on Cho who was at the back of the tent. Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him to the ground. He pointed his wand at Harry's heart. Harry was shocked at this. Draco Malfoy had his WAND on him. He wouldn't even think about killing him. It would land him in Azkaban forever. "Go ahead Draco. Use the Killing Curse on me." Harry urged, "You know the words. You also know where you'll end up if you killed me." Draco's mouth twitched. Cho watched in horror. "NO! Draco stops. I don't want to lose you again. Please, don't kill him. We'll go somewhere far from her. Far from the WAR! We'll take Drake and head out." Cho kept pleading. Drake walked in the back flap at that moment. He looked puzzled as a spell spot pass his head. Cho screamed and pulled Drake down. Harry had spot at him! Draco was enraged now. He grabbed Harry's arm and twisted it. "You SHOT at my son! Don't you DARE even bring him in this!" Draco spat in his face. "Cho. Pack. You'll ride on me." Draco said and Cho hurried and packed what few things she had. Then, as she completed the packing, Lupin walked in. He saw the scene and drew his wand. "Draco. Get off him. I can't allow you to kill one of my best friends son. Please, Draco. Forgive him for what he's done and lets get a move on. Dumbledore is heading this way." Lupin said. Draco slowly got up. Harry raced to Lupin and hid behind him. "He's CRAZY Remus! He got mad because I was talking to his wife!" Harry said. "Listen. I'll get him out of your hair if you don't tell Dumbledore that we hightailed it out of here. If you do, we'll be back to handle you. Let's go," Lupin opened the flap for Cho, Drake, and Draco.

****

*Another elegant note from Elemental eChO*

I REALLY didn't want Harry to be bad guy, but I wrote this with the help of other members of my fanfic writing group, Vortex INC. So, the idea was from Elemental sHaDoW, my crazy cousin. He thought it would be sort of twisty that Harry was bad. Elemental dReAm, my sis, thought it would be cool to have a war going on. Elemental iLlUsIoN, my NEW boyfriend, didn't really help on this one. He's not really THAT big into Harry Potter. Just anime. And my older bro., Elemental qUesT, whom didn't help with this one much either. Well, this is Elemental eChO wanting to say Please review the members of Vortex Inc.'s fic! Adios! Sayonara! BUH-BYE! 


	2. Animagus Series #2 Cho Chang

****

*Animagus Series*

__

*A series about four grand animaguses*

****

*An elegant note from Elemental eChO*

Welcome to another exciting story. Just to let you know, this does not start from when Lupin tells Draco about Dumbledore coming, this starts at the same time that Draco is in the Sahara. Sorry about Harry being SOO out of character. I'll try to change that and not have him TOO much like that. Maybe I'll make it all a dream….Well, you'll have to wait and read Animagus Series: Final Cut. I can tell you there are gonna be some very surprising things…. Anyway, this is Cho Chang's story. Does she have feelings for Harry? Find out Now.

Animagus Series 2: Cho Chang

__

The washer bounced what seemed to be a foot in the air. Cho raced towards it to turn it off. She dared not use any magic because she was in hiding. Cho Chang was 24 years old and had only one child named Drake who had turned one two days ago. She was also married to a man named Draco Malfoy, but he had been dragged off into the war. Which brings up the subject of why Cho was in hiding. Since her husband had been taken away from their home in Wales, all women who's husbands had been taken away were being targeted by terrorists who thought that war was an excuse for fun. Cho shook her head as her son waddled into the room carrying a Popsicle which was mostly around his mouth then in it. "Drake." She smiled, "I've just cleaned you up a minute ago." Cho took a towel and begin wiping his mouth. Drake fought and fought until she just let him go about his business. Cha-Cha, a neighbor came switching in to Cho's small house. Cho was the youngest women around that had a child and everyone was always coming to see her. "Hi, darling." Cha-Cha said. Even though she was about 50, had 13 children, and was wrinkled to death, she thought she was very sexy and wore clothes that were too tight and too revealing, but they were usually covered up by her robe. Not today. She wore just her clothes and a pink father boa. "Oh, hello Cha-Cha." Cho said. She didn't really like Cha-Cha. She always told Cho that Draco would never come home just like her 9th and 10th husbands. She was on her 11th now. He had also gone to war. "Well, I just stopped by to tell you that we're moving out. Those terrorists had an informer somewhere and their own their way." Cha-Cha put her hand on her hip and studied Cho. Cha-Cha's hair was died a funny looking red. It wasn't like REAL red hair which is really an orange color, but it was the real red. Cho took her eyes off Cha-Cha and started picking up only the things she'll need and put them into a large backpack. "I've been wondering how you get around?" Cha-Cha broke the heavy silence. "I mean, you have a young child to be walking around with. There's no way you'll be able to hide and keep him quite." Cha-Cha looked at her slyly. Drake colored over in the corner. He colored with one crayon which was red and he didn't color in the lines. "I get around. And Drake remains silent most of the time," She informed the nosy Cha-Cha. Truth is, Drake didn't talk around anyone, but her. Not that he could talk well, but the few words he did say came out nice and clear. And there was this one phrase that made Cho cry everytime he said it. He said that He wanted his daddy. Cha-Cha shrugged her shoulders and went to find Spoon, her 7 year old son. No one knew that Cho could turn into a giant white Swan. She would usually carry Drake and then bag on her back. No one would shoot a sawn. Maria, Cha-Cha's 9 year old daughter, came to Cho's door. "Mrs. Malfoy. There's a man here to see you. Says you know him. Should I let him in the gate?" Maria talked the best of all Cha-cha's children. She was also the nicest. She picked up Drake and waited for Cho's answer. Cho bit her upper lip. "Umm….Sid you get his name?" Cho asked. Maria nodded. "His name is Remus Lupin." 

Lupin sat at Cho's small kitchen table. Cho poured him a cup of coffee. "What brings you here?" Cho asked him. She raked her fingers through her UN-tidy hair. "Well, You know Draco can't contact you. So I was wondering if you'd like to go and possible see him?" Lupin said smiling. Cho's face lighted up. "ARE YOU KIDDING!!! I'd LOVE to see my husband! I'd simply love too!!" Cho had jumped up and was yelling loudly. "Shush! If you tell anyone where you're going, then ALL of them will want to see their husbands. Bad thing is, you can't contact him directly. It's too much of a risk," Lupin clasped his hands together. Cho hugged his neck and thanked him some more. Just as Lupin was getting ready to go, Maria, Drake, Spoon, and Anne, Cha-cha's youngest child at 5, came walking into the cramped kitchen. "Kids. Move out Captain Lupin's way please. He has to go. And why aren't you three helping your mother?" Cho said as she took Drake from Maria. "It's mom. The terrorists got her."

Cho never ran so hard in her life as she, Drake, Maria, Anne, and Spoon raced off into the forest. "Felix will pick you three up in London, but right now, you're with me." Cho yelled to them as she carried Drake on her back and pulled Anne along by her hand. Lupin's team that he had brought along with him were trying their hardest to keep the terrorists from getting to the residents of Penelope Hill, which is where they were staying. Cho stopped long enough to see that she couldn't see any spellfire from where she was. "Anne. Maria. Spoon. I don't want you to be frightened about what you're gonna see. I am an animagus. I can turn into a swan big enough to carry you all." Cho thought about what she had just said. WAS she big enough to carry all the children and their bags? Maria clutched Anne by her shoulders. She certainly couldn't leave them here. They were the youngest of Cha-cha's children and the closest brother they had in age was 16. They were dirty and hungry, but couldn't help it. They had been running from war ever since they were little. Cho just had to hope that her swan self was bigger. "I want be able to communicate with you while I'm a swan. Maria, you'll need to help them keep out of danger." Cho then begin to transform into her swan body. Maria held Spoon in place so he didn't run away. Drake, however, was used to this and as soon as his mother was completely swan, he climbed onto her with some difficulty. Then he pointed to the bag on the ground in which Maria gave to him. He pulled it up onto the back of Cho the swan and waited for takeoff. Maria looked around at her younger brothers and sisters. "Mrs. Malfoy, you're not big enough. We'll never fit." Maria said. Cho shook her swan head. She understood clearly what Maria had said, but she couldn't talk back. "Baggies. Leave the Baggies." Drake said. He smiled an almost toothless grin. "But we need this stuff." Anne said. "No. We don't need ALL of it. Put some in their bag and then take one of these bags and put the stuff we need in it. Leave all the other stuff." Maria said. Cho was getting tired of standing the way she was. She was supposed to stand kind of strait up, but Drake was on her back. She strained to stay like that. It took nearly 30 minutes to complete the transfer of bags, get everyone on, and get in the sir which took 12 minutes top. But not they were soaring. Soaring through the air. Heading towards London. Drake fell asleep along with Anne, but Spoon and Maria carried on a conversation about their mother. "...... and she took the cold coffee and poured it all over Don-Don's head. That was funny, but that's before she changed." Spoon said. Maria nodded. "I wish she had been a better mother to us. Maxi says that she was a very good mother to her first 5 kids, but then everything went downhill." Maria looked over the edge of Cho. She couldn't hardly see because it was dark. "We should be approaching London soon. We were about out of Wales at Penelope Hill and we've been flying for quite a while." Spoon said. "Yeah," Maria agreed. 

London was big and beautiful. None of the kids have seen it and Cho really hadn't experienced London in the true way it should be experienced. "There used to be a place called Diagon Alley, but it got closed down because of the war. It should open back up after all this is over with. That's why most witches and wizards are poor now. All their money was in that bank." Cho told them as the passed by a deserted Leaky Caldron. Felix was a handsome 25 year old. He wasn't Cha-cha's oldest child though. Her oldest was 31. Felix always had a crush on Cho. Felix strolled up like he had no care in the world. He was nothing, but a coward since he had run away so he wouldn't have to get a letter to the war. He smiled a cheesy grin. "Why hello Cho. So nice to see you." He said, ignoring his younger brother and sisters. "Umm…I've brought you Anne, Spoon and Maria." Cho said. Felix casually looked over the four children standing near the alley. They were dirty and he didn't like them. "Those CAN'T be my baby bro. and little sisters. They're all dirty…Mom always kept us clean," Felix said. He wiped his brow. "Well, you're mother is dead. She got killed. THAT is Maria and Anne and Spoon. The fourth one is Drake, my son." Cho said. She walked over to the children who all muttered hello the Felix. "YOUR son?" Felix asked. "Yes, Felix. I married. My husband was taken away from me and Drake only when Drake was young." She finished up and Felix was left looking dumbstruck. "Alright then…Umm….Maria, Anne, Benjamin. I'll take you to my pad and clean you up." He said. Spoon shuttered. He hated his real name. Cho smiled at him. Maybe he didn't look or act like a wizard anymore, but he still had the same soft heart the old Felix had. They disappeared around a corner and Cho was left alone again with only Drake to keep her company. "We'll have to see Captain Lupin again, Drake. He'll show us where daddy is. K?" she looked towards her small son. He smiled. "Daddy1 Me want Daddy!" he jumped up and down and Cho laughed. She gathered him in her cloak as night fell around them. She picked him up and they walked down the almost empty street. Someone called for her. "Cho. It's me. Remus." Lupin called from an alley. His clothes were torn and he was as dirty as they were. He smiled at the sight of Cho and she smiled too. "Those terrorists are tougher then you made them out to be Cho." Lupin started as they sat in the abandoned warehouse. A couple of other witches and wizards made small fires too. They were hiding from the war. Lupin shoved the last little bit of chicken into his mouth. "Draco is on the outskirts of a city in Morocco called Casablanca. Dumbledore is heading towards him this very instant. I don't know why, but my sources tell me that he did something dangerous to Dumbledore's side of the war," Lupin sipped the little bit of Cola he had gotten from some muggle woman on the street who called him cute. Cho stroked the sleeping Drake's hair. "Can Drake make the journey?" Cho asked Lupin. He stared at the ground. "No, but I have someone who can take care of him until we return." Lupin said. "Captain…Who is it?" Cho said. She was on the edge of her seat waiting to hear the two words that came out of his mouth. "Harry Potter," Lupin stated.

Harry strolled up with his wife and two children, Genie and Henry. Henry's red hair came from the Weasley's side of the family and Genie's long black hair came from the Potter's side. Ginny held onto Harry's arm and looked at the place. Even though she used to come from a poor family, she was now very wealthy and didn't like places that reminded her of her home and background. Genie was about 5 and Henry was about 4. "Hello Cho. How have you been?" Ginny asked. She had married Harry early. She was still in school when Harry asked her to marry him and she accepted. Then she had her two kids who were spoiled brats. Genie held her robes up so they didn't touch the floor. "These are new robes mother! If they touch the ground, they'll spoil," Genie said. Henry, on the other hand, were examining bugs on the floor and putting many in his pockets. "I've been doing….ok…" Cho said. Lupin stood at that moment. "Harry. Are you sure you want to take Drake? We could travel with him if you do not want," He said looking directly at Harry and ignoring Ginny who didn't know that THAT was what they were here for. "harry, dear, we simply have no room. What about out ski trip?" Ginny poked her lips out and smoothed out a wrinkle in her purple robes. "Yes. We can take him. You will return promptly though?" Harry asked and Cho and Lupin nodded. Ginny was at a lost for words. Genie looked past everyone towards Drake, who had awoken from his sleep. He was starring at everyone with his gray eyes, just like his father's. "Hey little guy. How can you take any of this?" Genie asked him. Drake said not a word to her. He stared at her with those perching eyes. "DADDY!!! I don't want him to come. He looked at me all mean!" Genie said as she backed into her fathers legs. Harry smiled, "He IS Draco's son, Genie. You must expect him to be like him," Cho didn't say anything to this comment. She just picked up Drake. "Maybe we should take him Remus. Clearly he wouldn't belong," Cho whispered. Ginny was trying to listen to what they were saying. "HEY!," Ginny called. She had a smirk on her face, "What happened to all the money the Malfoy's used to have, Cho Malfoy??" Ginny smirked some more. Cho glared at Ginny, but said nothing. Harry checked a pocket-watch and then looked at Cho. "Cho. We will take good care of young Drake here. I know he's the son of one of my greatest enemies other than Voldemort, but you are a friend and I'll do anything for a friend." Harry held out his hands as to take Drake. Cho looked down at her son's black hair and his gray eyes. "Alright. But please take care of him. I don't think Draco would like this if he knew," Cho smiled at Harry's expression on his face. Lupin carried Drake over to Harry. Harry held out his arms waiting for Drake to come over to him, but Drake refused and held closer to Lupin. "Come on, Drake. It's for the best. We'll come back as soon as we find you dad." Lupin told Drake who turned his cute little face towards the four people with whom he'd have to leave. Drake finally got into Harry's arms and poked out his bottom lip. Cho kissed his cheek and Lupin stroked his hair. Then, Harry, his family, and Drake dissaparated.

Cho ate silently. She was waiting for morning to come. In the morning, her and Lupin were heading to Morocco. "No Dissaparating and Apparating. Too many enemies who can tell where magic is being used. We'll have to fly….Can you hold me?" Lupin asked the silent Cho who seemed to be thinking if she could or not. Then, she nodded. "Good. Then I'll let you rest for awhile because there's a full moon on Thursday and I'll need to get away from you. After it's over, I'll come for you." Lupin told her. Cho remained silent. They were going against Dumbledore and could get in serious trouble. Lupin turned over on his sleeping bag and started to go to sleep. Cho sat up for a couple of minutes watching his chest rise and fall. Then, she tried to sleep too.

Cho was awaken by the violent shaking of Captain Lupin. Fires were blazing all around. "DEATH EATERS!" someone screamed in the distant. Cho sat up and looked at Lupin's face. "Some of Voldemort's supporters are itching to have some fun. We've got to move. NOW!" Lupin pulled her to her feet and started running, pulling Cho along behind him. They were now outside In the cold night air. Plenty of wizards and witches were in the alley running for their lives, pulling their children behind them. Lupin motioned for Cho to follow him up a fire escape. She obeyed and tried to climb fast. Her foot slipped and she dangled dangerously above a flaming dumpster. Cho whimpered then pulled herself back up onto a rung. Lupin was already heading across the vast roof when Cho finally pulled herself onto it. "Transform. We must fly tonight." Lupin said. He knew it would put them off schedule. The place where she was to land and he was to leave her because of the full moon would be long past them if they left now. But Cho didn't disobey him. She begun her transformation. He lips poked out and hardened and turned an orange-yellow color. Feather patterns appeared on her arms and she felt the itching sensation as they became 3.D. Lupin watched her all the way through her transformation. He knew that she could not communicate with him when she transformed so he told her everything that he needed answers too before her beak was completely formed. Lupin surveyed her before climbing on her back. "You're a pretty big swan. I'm guessing you used a charm on a swan to make it bigger," he told her. She just shook her head. Lupin climbed on to her and they left the Death Eaters and London behind.

Flying was great! Cho soared through the air. The clouds engulfed her. She couldn't do her favorite loop-de-loops with Remus on her back, but she could dip and dive. Lupin seemed to be enjoying it equally. He was laughing and reaching out to touch the clouds. Of course she couldn't go too high like her husband could, but she could go high enough to enjoy the true joy of flying. Lupin laughed some more then he patted Cho the swan on her back so she would look at him. She twisted her long neck around. "We need some rest and it will be slightly obvious to see a swan carrying a grown man in the day light." He told her. She seemed to agree because she dipped down towards the beach they were over. She landed on the sand and de-transformed. "I think I'll take a dip into the water. To clean up," Cho told Remus as soon as she could talk again. Lupin nodded his head and started a fire with his wand. Cho ran a little down the beach until she was out of Lupin's eyes. Then, she took off her robe and undergarments and ran into the water. 

The water felt cool and refreshing as it washed over her worn out body. She dipped under then came back up and shook her hair so water flew in all directions. She wished Draco and Drake were here and this was just a family outing. She twisted around and around and swam out further. She smiled. The ocean was always one of her favorite places to be. She went under again and saw a dark figure swimming towards her. It seemed like another human. She came up to see who it was. To her surprise, Lupin was swimming her way. He didn't seem to notice her and it would be kind of odd for them to see each other naked She swam towards the rocks trying to get behind them, but they weren't very big and the water was shallow. Not a good hiding spot. Lupin swam closer. Then, he spotted Cho. ALL of Cho. "Umm….I'm SO very sorry. I didn't know you were swimming over here," he said. He covered his eyes. "It's ok. Free country. At least I think this is a free country." She laughed and Lupin did too. He also uncovered his eyes. Cho hadn't seen him as he stuck a peek at her. When she looked up. He had turned around. She swam close to him and threw her arms around him. He turned around to face her and they kissed. A deep passionate kiss. "This is wrong. I'm happily married." Cho told Lupin as he kissed up and down her neck. "Draco's not here. And let me tell you, many warriors fall for the gypsy women that come and dance for them," he told her. He kissed her again. This time, he had a weird fuzzy felling. Like he had a rough feeling beard. She pulled back from him and saw that his nose had become black and wet. A shaggy, grayish colored fur had covered most of his face. Cho looked at the sky. It was a full moon….a couple of days early. 

Cho found herself running from Remus who kept shouting for her to run faster and faster. He was turning into a wolf right then and there and his instincts were taking over faster then she could blink. Soon as she had reached the trees, he came bounding out of the water. There was nowhere for her to hide and she couldn't transform into Swan fast enough to get away. He'd have her and he'd kill her. She ran some more just as he came out the water and shook his fur. There was a nice tree for climbing right in front of her. She took it at a leap and slammed into the trunk. Her bare body was now cut and scraped. She conjured her cloak and wrapped it around her body very fast and finished climbing as high as she could go. Lupin the Werewolf bounded to the tree and sniffed. She sat as still as she could until Lupin started barking at her and trying to climb the tree. He made it to the lowest branch and clung. He couldn't go any further without falling so he sat there and growled at her. This is exactly what she got for cheating on Draco her wonderful husband. As Cha-Cha always said 'You cheat on your husband, and bad things will come to you.' It's wasn't a very deep kind of warning, but it was good enough. Cho stared at the full moon rather then the snarling werewolf below her. Lupin had clawed through the bark of the tree. Cho could only wait for daylight to approach.

Cho must have fallen asleep during the last of the night because she awoke to daylight. Lupin, in his human form, was lying at the foot of the huge tree. He was sleep still. She climbed down and headed back towards the ocean. "I'll let him sleep," she said to the ocean. She had to think. Maybe she wouldn't go to find Draco. She'd probably tell on herself when he spoke to her anyway. To think what all this could do to Drake. He lovely little boy would be traumatized for life. He'd remember how his mother cheated on his father one night and she caused him to grow up without a father. She sighed. She could never keep a secret not even in school. No one ever told her secrets. She was popular and no one hated her so no one cared if she told little secrets. She rubbed her bare body and conjured some new clothes. She put her hair up and sat down with her feet near the water. She could not let this ruin her life.

Lupin woke up a little embarrassed. He muttered his apologies and told her that they shouldn't even try to continue. He transformed into a tamed wolf and trotted off into the woods. He just left her there alone. She smiled. Maybe this was for the best. She transformed into her giant swan counterpart and flew towards the clouds. She felt alive in the air. Doing loop-de-loops and diving and dipping made her forget about her problems as she headed back towards Wales. She wondered how Drake was and was Ginny treating him well. She flew faster towards her destination. Cho would have smiled if a swan could as the sun begin to set. It was the most beautiful thing from in the air. Especially when you burst out of the cloud and there's the sun in all its magnificent glory. Cho dipped a little and noticed the familiar ground of Wales and she could even see the top tower of Harry Potter's Castle.

Harry and his family were sitting on the lawn. Genie played with a glamorous porcelain doll with a frilly purple dress and red hair. Henry had two little cars and was watching them as they magically crashed into each other and then they repaired themselves. Drake, however, was standing a little too the side near a small man-made pond. He had caught a frog and a slug and was putting them in a bucket. He smiled. It was the first time he had smiled in awhile. His face looked no longer like a young boy's face. His face had aged. He looked ten. Ginny turned her nose up at Drake. "Look at him Harry. He's clearly disgusting. Picking up slugs and the lot. I've come along way from being like that and I don't want to be around anyone like him," she pointed her finger at Drake who suddenly fell down on his butt. He sat there with water in his eyes. "Me not gonna cry," he muttered. His birthday was fast approaching and so was his mother. He climbed to his feet and waddled towards the edge of the grassy hill. He peeked over and saw the hundreds and hundreds of tents that rose from the ground. Women and children were milling about down there. Playing, laughing, cleaning, and washing. It was the hideout for women who had lost men in the war. Most of them were hidden in the shadows probably crying. The war was terrible. It was just a terrible thing. Drake wanted to go down there and playing Bean-ball with the small group of boys near the river that ran through the castle and out to this carnival of tents. "Accio Jacob!" A women yelled and a boy with blonde hair rose and flew to his mother. He waved goodbye and giggled as his mother carried him into their tent. Drake turned his head towards the sky looking for a swan. Genie poked him in his side hard. "Listen. You're getting my mum all frustrated. Leave her be! I wish your mum would come and take you away," she stared hard at him and held her doll protectively. "It's ok silent one," a women said behind him, "She really is a pain, the master's daughter that is." The slim African lady picked up Drake. "Your Draco's son. Used to work for his father. They were so mean and hateful, but he's changed so much…I wish I worked for him now. My names Catilla." She smiled at Drake who smiled back. After Catilla had told Harry that Drake will be spending the day with her in the Kitchens, they traveled down to the river where she had to wash plates. She quickly put the plates in the water and used her wand to bring them out again. Drake watched her for a while and then he found his eyes traveling upward towards the sky. A swan landed at Catilla's feet and transformed into herself. "Ah, hello Madam Cho. How have you been," Catilla said even as she scrubbed the dishes. "I've been fine." Cho said embracing Drake and rubbing his beautiful black hair. 

Harry wasn't surprised to hear Cho back so early. He traveled down there quickly to meet her. Cho was chatting with Catilla in the real kitchens which were in the stables. A unicorn and a regular horse occupied two stalls. What looked like a dragon's egg occupied another. Catilla's smile faded as Harry entered the kitchen. Cho turned to face Harry who smiled at her. "Hello again Cho. I have a tent for you if you would like to stay here." Harry said with a smirk on his face. Drake was sitting in the corner playing silently with a toy car: muggle style. "I heard how Ginny, Genie, and Henry treated my son like he was an outcast. You too. How could you Harry? I only asked you to take care of him for a little while," Cho stared into Harry's eyes. Harry glanced behind her to Catilla. "Catilla. May I have a word with you outside," He said.

Drake slept better then he had ever slept that night. He was with his mother in their own tent under the shade of the castle. She knew very well that Catilla was being shipped off somewhere in a war zone to cook and that her chances of returning were very slim. She knew that was what Harry had told her to do. Cho sat up late in the night thinking. Thinking about Drake and Draco and how the war had no meaning. She thought about Harry acting so nice to her and had put her right by the castle with access to the inside. She even thought about old Cha-Cha. She don't know why she thought of her, but she did. She was killed. The war killed her. Cho looked out the back flap of the tent and started up at the castle. There was a window right there in front of her. She thought she had seen someone moving around in there. She stared harder, but did not see anything anymore. She was still a little jumpy about her incident with Lupin. She was wondering would it tear her family apart and she did not want that to happen. Especially when she looked at Drake's sleeping face. Cho sighed. Maybe it was better to tell the truth then to not, but she would not do either. She'd just not tell at all. But what if Lupin told? She couldn't control him from not telling. Maybe he would forget about it, but chances are he wouldn't. Cho sighed again and settled herself back by her son. She would probably never fall asleep now that all this was on her mind. At least Harry and his family would be gone tomorrow and she'll be left alone.

The sun shone through the back flap which had been left open. Cho yawned and looked around. "Drake?" she did not see him. She frantically searched outside for him. "Don't worry. He's with Benjamin and the others," a voice said from behind her. Maria stood behind her smiling broadly. "Maria!" Cho hugged her tightly. "Why are you here? Who brought you here?" the questions spilled out of Cho's mouth. "Felix's been called out. Daniel's too young to look after us even though he's turned 17 now. All the rest of our sibs either have a child of their own or have disappeared somewhere. Daniel's sort of taking care of us, but he really is young and doesn't know much about raising three kids. I mean, he's fresh out of Hogwarts." Maria sipped her tea as Cho listened. "So, I have to take care of you again?" Cho asked her. Maria sat the cup down. "Not if you don't want. Catilla was mama's best friends when they were at Hogwarts and maybe she could look after us," Maria said. She dug her toe into the dirt. "But, I thought Catilla was sent off to help out in the war. That's what Harry usually does to people who "tell his business"," Cho told Maria. "No, he just sent her to Russia. She sent us a letter asking us to come with her. Daniel too. Daniel said he didn't want to go, but Spoon's ecstatic. Anne too. I told them I'd consult with you first," Maria rose her rather large eyes to look into Cho's small ones. "I think you should go with Catilla. She seems the best person for the job. Someday, I'll be able to join you guys in Russia," Cho smiled and hugged Maria again. Then she sent her to fetch her brother and sister so they can be sent by Floo Powder after Harry and his family left.

Harry looked out the window of his Thinking Room. It was right where he could see Cho. Right now, she was talking to the little girl they called Maria. He remembered her name because she was crying for her mother in the stables and Genie reported it. "Her name's Maria. Her mother's that dreaded witch Cha-Cha." Those were Genie's exact words. Maria had now left the tent and Cho paced around her small coffee table. Harry couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed secret. Harry settled in a chair by the window to watch Cho more. He could sit there all day watching the slender 24 year old. Then, she stared right at him. She seemed to be studying the window. She dragged the table over there and stood on it. Harry ducked. Had she discovered him? She banged on the window and a pane fell out. It was right by the latch. Harry watched closely as she undid the latch and stepped off the table and hurried back to the tent. 

Cho watched as Harry carefully climbed onto a broomstick made for four. Genie and Henry clambered onto it behind their father and Ginny climbed on last. Using a bot of magic, Harry tied two trunks onto the back of the broomstick. "I'm trusting you to look after the place Crabbe. You too Gyole. I don't even want your old friend Draco on my grounds. Oh yeah. Pay attention to the fireplaces this evening." Harry tipped his hat. Crabbe and Gyole had to work for Harry so he could pay off some of their gambling debts. If they had only stayed with Draco they wouldn't be taking orders from him. Cho began walking off to fetch the children. She found them near a huge boulder near the large, iron, magically fence that surrounded the castle. They were playing with some of Henry's old toy cars that kept crashing into the boulder. They didn't repair themselves fast like his new toys. It took probably 5 min. Marie was clearly bored, but Spoon, Anne, and Drake laughed and laughed as the cars hit the boulder. "Time to go guys. They've left already." Cho smiled at them as they stood up and dusted off their very ragged robes. Drake held up his arms to be picked up by his mother. Cho grabbed him up and they quickly raced across the yard.

Inside Harry's thinking room

Cho pushed the last child in and climbed into the room herself. There was no way she could go. Drake was too young to speak the words clearly enough to take him to the place and Draco may turn up any minute. "Hurry! We hardly have any time left. I must leave you now. Drake and I will go about like we have no clue where you three went. Keep you mother's spirit with you and good luck." Cho hopped back out the window with her baby boy and watched from her tent the three disappearing. 

A day had passed since the children used Floo Powder for their escape. Drake smiled at his mother signaling her for permission to play by the pond with the young boy Jacob whose mother had called him back one day. "I'll take of him Mrs. Malfoy. We'll extra carefully." Jacob smiled a cheesy smile and Cho laughed. "Alright, Jacob, but we're expecting company so you'll have to be quick about playing today, Drake." Cho went back to washing up some plates using a tiny bit of magic. As she scrubbed the last plate, she heard a rustling outside her tent. "Drake? Jacob? Are you guys back already?" She was careful and didn't go opening the tent. As she neared the flap, she steeped on Henry's old Smash 'em cars. "Ow!" she yelped in pain as she rubbed her bare foot. "Why hello, Cho. We're back earlier then we thought," said the voice of Harry Potter.

"HARRY!" why are you here?" Cho asked. She backed up against the table. "I've saved Draco from trouble once again." Harry said and stepped towards her, "But I still have not achieved what I want and I always get what I want." Harry stepped towards her again. "What is it that you want, Harry?" Cho asked already knowing the answer. "I want YOU!" At that point Harry lunged at her and Draco appeared in the tent. Cho watched the whole scene. "Draco, please, let's just go. We'll grab Drake and go far away. Far away from any troubles we have here." Draco nodded. "Ok, pack up and get Drake. We'll be out of Wales before you can say 'Ravenclaw'." 

Cho stared down at the beautiful mountains that lay out below her. Drake was on her husbands Dragon back and she was a swan carrying the bags. "Soon the war will be over and I will be safe in Draco's arms...."

Another elegant note from Elemental echo

I know. Another cliffhanger! But all will be revealed in the Final Cut! If you like the series then keep reading!!! Hopefully Dumbledore will be up within the next week!


End file.
